


Run,Runned,Running

by 8honey



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Angst, Betsy is the daughter Napoleon never had, Bourrienne is really at the end of this story, F/M, Fluff, Henri is tired, M/M, Napoleon is probably depressed, Unrequited Love, personal issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8honey/pseuds/8honey
Summary: Napoleon meets up with his greatest enemy of all time. Which turns into something more than what the two suspected.





	1. Foundation

Napoleon loved to sit on that damned rock. That rock that cause him so much pain and misery. The one at St Helena.

The waves below the island crashed along the rocks giving a soothing affect. Napoleon hated that sound. He contemplated alot at that damned place, some british soldiers were getting concerned if he was going to escape or not.

Yes, he wanted to see his son, he wanted to tell Josephine he loved her one last time. Maybe even apologise to Alexander on the way.

There was just to much he thought about because of the complete bordom that this small island brought to him.

Alot of things ran through the Emperor’s mind almost in denial of the events that happened, if only he calculated correctly maybe he wouldn’t have ended where he was right now. God was he stupid.

He sat on the rock, as he saw dusk beginning to settle down. His longwood house lit up giving an amber glow to Napoleon’s coat. He took off his hat looking at it. Almost wanting to throw the damn thing into the ocean.

He couldn’t bare looking at it. It was hurtful even. He felt a small tap on his shoulders.

“Sire, it’s time for dinner..” Henri said not suprised. He would always call Napoleon back in for dinner because he would drift of to sleep on the same place everytime.

To everyone in town, Napoleon was an grumpy old person who happened to be exiled on a small island preventing him from doing anything remotely intesting. To put it lightly.

“Yes- Yes i’ll be there in a minute.” He said putting his hat down and leaving it on that spot. He didn’t care bringing it back inside. It wasn’t worth his time.

-

After dinner, he sat down on his slightly unbalanced chair and took a quill to write. His desk was messy, full of scrapped letters and rewrites to Marie and his Son. He wanted to keep up with them.

He knew his attempts were futile in trying to persuade Hudson into ever sending any of the letters. But it was worth an shot.

The small candle that that lit the room was almost fading and he felt himself succumbing to sleep. He kept rewriting the sentences to Marie, more importantly his son who was already 6.

 

“Marie! How is it going?”

 

No that’s not right. He never suspected to be in a situation where he would write to Marie to all people. Their marriage was more of business type of thing than love. Than the love he shared to Josephine. It just never felt right writing to her.

He thought about it for awhile. His son, Francis was probably growing up to hate him already. He didn’t know exactly if Marie and Francis were in Austria after his first exile. But that’s the most likely place they would be.

Napoleon felt himself almost about to crumble, as he just left his quill back in the ink well letting the ink dry from the few words he wrote to Marie.

A sudden knock jolted Napoleon back into reality. Napoleon looked back to see Hudson again. He never really talked to him, so it suprised him that he came and visted him.

“Napoleon, I’ve gotten a letter from unnamed sender under your name..” Hudson said setting the letter on Napoleon’s desk. “I’m assuming the letter must be from one of your Generals..” Hudson said leaving the room as quickly as possible.

He probably could tell the sadness and loneliness radiating of Napoleon just by looking at the state of his room is. Napoleon examined the letter. He hasn’t gotten letters for months and this was one of the first ones that popped up.

Napoleon looked at how the letter was sealed. It was sealed carefully, as if it was to be read with utmost care. The handwriting seemed way to unfamiliar. Maybe because the room was dark, but the handwritting seemed to.

 

“Flowery.”

 

He was pretty sure at this point, this was not from one of his Generals. Anyway, probably most of his Generals were already dead at this point.

He opened it, it was suspenseful. He opened it with the utmost care noticing how paper looks so prestine when peeled off in such an amber environment.

He didn’t know what to expect. But what shocked him was the first few words into the sentence.

 

“Dear Napoleon,

I’m the Duke of Wellington or Arthur Wellesley as I’m known”

 

Napoleon was flabbergasted if that was the right word. The Duke of Wellington? That guy? That guy that defeated him during that fated battle. That battle that lead him in this godforsaken island for over an year.

 

That guy..

 

He was shocked to say the least. He continued reading on, he also seemed to notice that the man could write okay French at the least.

“I’ve decided to pay you an vist, down at St Helena. I’ve been meaning to meet you in person for a long time. To put aside our differences, like normal people than what other people precieve us to be. “

Napoleon looked at the letter trembling, scared and excited at the exact same time. Maybe because of the fact someone was going to visit him.

But it was another british anyway. No, he was mostly scared of the fact this was his “Enemy” he was seeing. Napoleon made alot of enemies in his life time.

And saying his “mortal enemy” was the Duke of Wellington is a bit of an stretch. But he read on.

“I’ll be staying in St Helena for over three months, more of an vacation than anything. If any information persists i’ll be telling Sir Lowe to.”

“Sincerely, Welsley”

Napoleon felt, appalled to say the least. Why would an Duke come all the way to this small island to mock his enemy?

That barely made sense to him. Out of all places to spend your time at. Here down in St Helena. Where Napoleon was miserable?

Napoleon sighed and carefully folded the letter back into the envelope.

‘Henri will have the shock of his life’ Napoleon thought. He looked back at the unfinished letter he wrote to Marie. He didn’t bother anymore, there’s no point.

Every step the Emperor took was painful, his stomach was hurting unbearably more every day. And the only way to soothe it was by crying himself to sleep, or massaging it. 

Someone was planning to murder him. He could bare the pain for this night, as he stood up touching his stomach lightly.

He could handle it, he needed to make an good impression on ‘Arthur’ anyway.

-

Napoleon slept at ease that night thinking about what he’ll do tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Run, Runned, Running.” Is something Napoleon wrote in english


	2. Creeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon has a talk with the Balcombe girls. Arthur is probably regretting his decision.

Saint Helena was a beautiful place, and Napoleon wasn't shy of saying how he loved the view from his chambers and the rock he always would go to reflect.

He could go on and on about how the small island's view from his chamber's window was perfect. Or how the massive rock he loved to lean on and reflect at the edge of the cliff was relaxing.

And the grass that was greener every time he woke up to it. Or necessarily how the waves soothes his stomach pain for quite a time.

Everyone thought Napoleon would necessarily hate this place. He repeated saying how he loathed every second staying in his rat infested house in the middle of nowhere. And the locals also didn't seem to like his presence either.

But that's the beauty of the island, it gives Napoleon amply time to reflect. He keeps coming back to memories he repressed way long ago. Alot of the time, some of the memories seemed so blurry.

Reflecting was one of Napoleon's past time now. He had nothing to loathe but in his sadness that overcomed him. He wanted an taste of his past when he was above all everything. No one seemed to question why Napoleon was always on the damn rock anyway.

Was it probably a concern that he stayed there way to often? Was he going to escape? Nobody knew. They regularly saw the Emperor leaning against the rock with his quill and letter next to him. Taking a nap or simply looking out into the distance.

The view can get ruined sometimes of the many ships the patrolled the island. They already took notice of Napoleon's presence on that certain edge. Sir Hudson Lowe took notice atleast.

Napoleon's reminiscing of the past played apart to his constant night terrors and sobbing he did when he sleeps. When Napoleon tried to recall any of the memories when he's awake they all seemed so blurry and just, forgetable.

Maybe that was partly due to his old age getting to him, but it's a different story when he goes to sleep. He remembers the time he first met the love of his life, Désirée. Oh Désirée..

The dream he had last night was him and Désirée walking the streets of France talking about the Revolution when the two were young. It felt so real like he was actually in it. He even probably asked a bunch of questions about his future and Désirée would keep quiet about it.

In actuality, Désirée and Napoleon never got an happy ending. Ofcourse, it didn't end up as planned. One thing lead to another and his soon be to be Wife was nothing but a lie.

He tried to forget her the most, because she never really made an impact in his life other than the fact she was mostly his inspiration for a Romance Novel he decided against to publish.

But why did she appear in his dreams? Why not?Josephine- He couldn't bare talking about her at all. It puts more pain into his already never ending suffering.

At the time of her death, he couldn't mourn for her long. He had an war he needed to win which never ended up happening.

Maybe at first, Josephine was Napoleon's last person he would say bye to. But once you lose someone, some parts of you break and regret every single action you never pursued to make their life worth living.

 -

Napoleon didn't want to get out of bed at this point. He was heavily reflecting on his inner thoughts. He loved to do that alot, but he was getting hungry. Was the stale food even worth getting up to anyway?

Napoleon sat up edging at the side of his bed. Looking at the bottle of medicine that was on his bed table recommended to him by his Mother's doctor.

'At this point everyone is trying to murder him.' Napoleon thought. He grumbled as he sat up pulling the sheets away. His stomach was hurting again.

 -

Henri waited outside Napoleon's quaters waiting for him to move an inch atleast. He was quite patient with the Emperor for along time, being his aide de campe for a time.

And being there from the start, he was practically just babysitting Napoleon. But now it's a full time job.

Bertrand saw him in his youth, as this unstoppable General, to where he is now. Struggling even to get out of bed in the morning. When he volunteered to come with Napoleon to St Helena, he didn't expect to stay another year.

He had Fanny to take care of, his kids that needed education and were growing up. But at the same time he couldn't bare anyone else burdened with the responsibility of taking care of Napoleon.

Bertrand pitted him yes, but he really did want to help him to the best of his abilities but Napoleon wanted and always refused help. Ofcourse, he was stubborn.

Henri heard more of his groaning, Henri finally spoke out couldn't bare witness Napoleon's drama queen attitude.

"Do you need any help Sire? I'm right here." Henri looking back at the Emperor who was already standing up looking normal.

"It's fine Marshal, I can do it myself. I'm not that old." He said patting his shoulder walking outside to have a cup of coffee. Henri sighed as usual and followed the Emperor right out.

-

Napoleon had his palm on his face, forking the tough bread that he was given. Along side some coffee that tasted way to bitter even for him. Not a great way to start the morning with an already terrible stomach ache.

Napoleon exile brought along several people that would follow his every move. His memoirs, his legacy, his place in history. Yeah, he would ask Comte de Las to write that all down. Occasionally he would dictate his life story being like a fairytale.

It's so unreal even the person himself thinks it's not true. He himself tried writting his own memoir but he left out way to many important detail, so he decided to let someone else do it but with only an hint of interference of some sort.

Comte was just right across Napoleon writting away occasionally sipping from his bitter coffee and looking at Napoleon and Henri.

Napoleon's conversation with about Henri's kids was going no where until-

"Oh yes Sire! I forgot to tell you Fanny is pregnant!" Henri said driving the conversation into a standstill. Napoleon stopped chewing with Comte looking up at Henri and quickly wrote that down to.

Napoleon was excited he couldn't wait for another kid to interact with. He kept on questioning Henri, which Henri was happy to respond to but was getting quickly tired of.

Napoleon this time was eating his bread with a lot more enthusiasm than the inital morning participated to be.

-

Napoleon noticed a young girl collecting flowers from his chamber's windows. She appeared to have an older sister following along with her.

Napoleon never recounts ever seeing her for the one year he's been on the island. She must be new. Napoleon met up with almost all the residents in the island. Some still with the "Bonaparte monster" image in their head.

That's why he hated the adults on the island, the only one he could actually stand was his Grand Marshal and his wife Fanny. That coupled with the kids the both of them had. The ones that he actually cared about on the damn island.

He took notice of the younger girl who saw him staring, and wispered to her sister about it. She snickered and the both of them went away in a hurry. Was Napoleon really that scary? 

"Marshal, I was meaning to ask you." Napoleon said still looking out of the window. While Henri folding some clothes. 

"Yes sire?" Henri asked looking back at the Emperor.

"Who was that two girls collecting flowers outside?" Napoleon continued "I've never seen them before on here.." 

"Oh those are Betsy and Jane Balcombe. Their father just recently moved here." Napoleon looked back at Henri shifting his focus from the bush they were collecting flowers from.

"Betsy.." Napoleon said breathing with his stare down a bit. "Sounds familiar.." 

-

From the many things Napoleon had, he only got a fraction of his actual possessions. Mostly books he had ever since he was young. To keep himself entertained on this island.

He also had an bunch of letters he wrote to Josephine and would re read them often. Josephine always seemed to appear somewhere in his dreams.

One thing he was meaning to give was the "Sword in the Stone" book he had that he was waiting to give to his son Francis, for along time. He just never got the opportunity. 

Napoleon took it from the chest he owned with the many valuables he kept dearly. He took it for a closer inspection noticing how faint the book was. He flipped the pages and noticed how paper thing the pages were.

Than he found it, an letter written to his son Francis to give to him when he grew older. Napoleon didn't ever recall writting it, but he took it and kept it back inside the chest. Grabbing the book, he looked around and slid it inside his coat pocket.

"Sire! Me and Fanny are leaving to meet the new neighbours are you coming?" Henri said from across the room.

"Yes yes i'll be there!" Napoleon said, quickly closing the chest and leaving as fast possible to catch up with Henri and his wife.

-

Fanny held the basket of cookies that she freashly baked for the Balcombe’s.The question is why did anyone wanted to stay on this island? Or remotely bring their kids on an Island with nothing to do?

That question also rang into Napoleon's head. He forgot about the letter he had gotten the other night. The days just go by so slowly it's like you're frozen in time. Why did The Duke of Wellington want to visit?

What purpose could the Duke of Wellington visiting St Helena do for him? It'll probably go in the Headline of those damn newspapers.

"Breaking News! The Duke of Wellington came to visit and destroy the Boney monster once again!" Or something as stupid like that.

Not only that but the day was so caught up in him doing the most miniscule thing he completely forgot to go to the Governor's office and hand him the letter about the Duke of Wellington's visit here

Let alone tell anyone he gotten a letter from the first place. But that meant Napoleon would get one less of a visitor to see him in pain. His enemy infact, to see him in pain.

The letter was still tucked away under the drawer, he was thinking of sliding it to Henri to see his reaction. But he continued to walk along with the Bertrands to meet their new residents.

 -

"Ah! You must be Henri.. who are..?"

"This is my wife Fanny, and this is Napoleon" Jane Balcombe looked back at the old General. Suprised to see him, well she knew about Napoleon being on St Helena. But she didn't know she would get a vist from the General himself!

Napoleon saw the shock on her face but simply shrugged and let it slide.

 "Ah yes come in! Come in!" Jane said taking the cookies that Fanny made leading them inside the pleasant house. Jane and Betsy were reading on the couch when Napoleon saw them.

"Betsy! Jane! Please greet your guest!" And the both of them stood up to greet the Bertands and Napoleon. Betsy and Jane both were at awe when they saw Napoleon there. Not only that but why was he there?

"Hello Mr Bonaparte.." Betsy said shaking Napoleon's hand slightly with fear. She didn't know what she was scared of though. It was just the things she heard about Napoleon when she was young that was engraved in her mind.

Jane shook his hand to taking caution in their steps and Napoleon simply flashed a faded smile. Henri never really saw Napoleon really smile so that was a shocker. 

"Call me Napoleon instead." Napoleon said looking back at the two girls who both nooded almost in fear. Napoleon could sense it. What was there to be afraid of the old General? He was old, and really didn't have much energy to even do anything remotely harmful.

British propaganda ofcourse, he never really had an glimpse of the things that the British were saying about him. But he could tell now that type of things were warping their perspective on him.

-

Napoleon sat there paying little attention toJane Balcombe and the Bertrand's conversation at the slightest. He just looked back at his tea in complete bordom, looking back at the Balcombe girls while they were reading their books.

Both Betsy and Jane would peek behind to look at Napoleon and quickly look back at their books and whisper to each other. Ofcourse, Napoleon took notice of it and grew a curiosity.

Napoleon stood up, with Jane Balcombe and the Bertrand's still midst their conversation heading to the couch. With the book still in his coat pocket, as he felt the book becoming warmer each time he held it.

"I noticed the two of you like to read alot" Napoleon said. The girls looked back in pure terror as if they have seen a murder. Napoleon must be an really scary old man. Napoleon continued "I only have one book right now, but I want to hand you two this."

Napoleon finally took out the book he kept in his pocket for way to long it's probably gotten warm. He handed it to Betsy and the both of them looked in awe as their eyes glistened at the sight of it.

"A book..! Especially the one I wanted!" Betsy said who looked so excited and Jane looked back at Napoleon giving him back an smile.

"It was supposed to be for my Son, unfortunately I didn't have the opportunity to give it to him." He said Napoleon looked sad when he said it. Betsy and Jane both looked at Napoleon with concern in each other's look and simply thanked Napoleon.

Napoleon slowly walked back to the table the Bertrands and Henri were. He sat back and he noticed his tea was already cold.

Betsy noticed the small things about Napoleon. How he walked slowly, or how sad he talked when he gave her the book.

Betsy didn't want to admit it, but at first she was so scared of him. Like he was an monster, but that gesture.. especially giving up a book that wasn't even meant for them was really kind.

Betsy wanted to learn more about Napoleon, because clearly what everyone in England was saying about him was starting to look untrue.

Maybe even the things they say in school about how Napoleon was nothing just an scary ugly monster that will get kids in their sleep if they disobeyed their parents.

"Sire.." Henri took notice of Napoleon suddenly leaving the table. "Where did you go.?" Napoleon gave an small smile again looking back at Fanny and Jane talking. Taking a small sip from his tea.

"Well Marshal, I just gave an book to the Balcombe girls if that's what you're asking." Napoleon said trying to listen out for the conversation again.

This time looking back at the Balcombe Girls who were reading the book together that Napoleon gave.

-

Napoleon did that thing where he would stay and lean on that damn rock and reflect again. He did that on Elba so do it now but with actual time to reflect!

Elba was probably the worst and best decision he had ever made.

One that he did manage to escape and get back to France to win his army back, but he lost out on actual social life without all these guards looking over him.

The party life was definitely not what Napoleon was at his age. He honestly just wanted to sleep in bed and wake up in the next two to three years. But he had to admit, it was alot better in Elba since he was able to see his home country just a few miles away.

And once the land he once ruled to, now all he could see is  just seas and stupid patrolling boats. Why was the world so cruel to him? He asks the question to himself every time.

Napoleon leaned back against the rock slowly feeling himself comfortable again looking at from the distance to see the stupid boats again with british officers using the damn telescope.

He sighed looking down to see the hat he left from yesterday still in tact. Albeit, a bit dirty but useable. Not like he needed to replace another hat anyway.

He had his quill and his letter tapping the ink down on to the paper. 

And the only thing Napoleon could write down was "How are you Marie?" And "I miss you dearly how is Francis?"  When was there ever a time Napoleon wrote to Marie with sincerity?

Napoleon than scratched out the entire thing and threw down the paper out in frustration. Napoleon admits, writting letters to close relatives give him some sort of coping method in this island. Simply Henri's presence was not enough for him.

And yes, he tried and tried and tried to convince Husdon to send the letters back. But he wouldn't budge. And he's just left with a lot of letters unread and just there. Underneath his drawer maybe one day he could give to them.

Napoleon looked back at the letter he was writing and sighed at it. He wasn't even sure if his son could read already, well atleast he wanted him to read it sometime. That's why he kept so many fucking books and letters dedicated to him.

He puts his quill down and began to slowly fade into unconsciousness. Feeling his surrounding slowly beginning to fade away.

-

"Hey Napoleon we're here." Junot said opening tthe carriage door. Napoleon was daydreaming again looking down at the streets of France where one day he could walk around feeling alot less invisible to everyone else.

With hat in hand he exited the carriage putting his hat back up adjusting it well, he was trying to make an impression for being an artillery officer ofcourse.

His uncanny and unkempt hair made him known less than an normal run in the mill officer. But he tried his best to look better, atleast going to something as extravagant like an Ball in Paris.

Napoleon normally didn't like to go to balls the sheer amount of people talking and doing stuff was just much of nightmare for Napoleon. He did walk into a ball before and nobody paid attention to him but that's another point.

Napoleon was here to get a wife. A wife he wanted to love again, not like Désirée but someone who was like her in a way. After the heartbreak was that rejection, he decided to push on further looking for someone suitable for him.

Junot walks in confident like he always was and people around started to look at him. Like he was drawing attention to himself when he was clearly not. Napoleon wished he had that kind of attention before.

Napoleon follows Junot into the palace like a dog following his owner. In situations like this it was blessing someone did accompany Napoleon with him. Who knows what might happen when he tried to interact with a girl?

He looked around the ball to see oversized wigs and sterotypical whores who went asking nobles for money. This was afterall the "Ball" of The Century he reminded himself. Or the end of the Century? It was 1795..

"I've meet someone who can hook you up when the girl you dreamed!" Junot said slightly elbowing Napoleon. Ugh contact what Napoleon hated most of the time. He let it slide giving an annoyed face and sighed as they walked towards the person who could hook him up with a special "Someone.”

Napoleon from a distance saw a tall man with a woman who looked as if she was holding him tightly. And that's when Napoleon saw her. You could already tell Napoleon was full on red the moment he laid eyes on her.

She tied her hair up into this bun with an golden rubberband keeping it up. Her hair was an light hazel and the dress she wore was so beautiful. You could tell Napoleon was smitten on this already.

"Is that her?" Napoleon asked shyly back at Junot who already noticed his friend blushing up. Junot smiled and replied.

"Yup, that's Rose De Beauharnais she's the mistress of Paul Barras." Junot continued "Barras was meaning to ask me if I were keen on keeping her as of now, so I took the opportunity to mention about you." Napoleon still red looked away trying to hide his face further.

"She's beautiful." Napoleon said straightly trying to keep his cool. Junot smiled and walked over to Barras introducing themselves and at this point Napoleon was keeping no eye contact at all to Barras or Rose.

"You must be Napoleon Bonaparte.." Rose said Napoleon soon looked up and gave a small smile.

"You must be Rose De Beauharnais I assume." Napoleon said the same. Junot already saw this coming and whispered something into Barras's ear and simply smiled.

"Me and Barras will be leaving for a while why don't you two get to know each other?" Rose sighed and looked back at the two men who were walking out already.

Napoleon looked back at Rose smiling and replied "There's an balcony right over them mademoiselle Beauharnais.." Napoleon said taking hold of Rose's hand leading her outside from the hectic ball to a simply more quieter and calming place.

The moon was glistening outside while the two looked out into the sky trying to figure out what they were going to do than Rose strikes up an conversation.

"Barras told me about you, Bonaparte I assume you'll be a fine husband for me right?" Rose said talking hold of Napoleon's hand "Afterall I am experienced with my first dead husband." Rose said almost snickering.

Napoleon never heard about Rose's dead husband. Nor was that ever mentioned before, but Napoleon still stared deeply into the brunette's eyes. He wanted to devote all his time to her.

"A husband I was never told of?" Napoleon said slowly taking hold of Rose's waist as if to slow dance. Rose was shocked by that interaction but let is happened.

"He was executed during the Revolution a while back, I still have kids I need to take care of." Rose replied looking down a bit. Napoleon took hold of Rose way more tighter. 

"So that means you're willing for me?" Napoleon said trying to keep it cool. How did he suddenly have this burst of confidence?

It felt so good because a minute ago he was so shy and scared, and now he already had her pinned and more likely slow dancing with her.

"Yes ofcourse, I am." Rose said finally leaning into Napoleon for a kiss on the lips. Napoleon took her in feeling her inside of her mouth, she tasted exactly what she would taste like. Sweet.

They broke the kiss and were still in hand slow dancing like every romantic novel Napoleon read up till this point.

"Say, is there any name you go by other than 'Rose'?" Rose thought for awhile and looked back to Napoleon who was still looking deeply into her eyes even with the light lighting of the moon.

"I have an middle name Josèphe if you want to call me." Napoleon looked back taking hold of Rose’s face slowly carassing it.

"Josèphe.." Napoleon said "What about Josephine..?" Rose smiled and looked back to lay a kiss on Napoleon's forehead. 

"You can call me whatever you want Napoleon." She finally said. "Josephine sounds nice to me.." Napoleon was blushing red and slowly kissed Josephine back.

-

"Napoleon.. Napoleon!" Henri said tapping the Emperor slightly. God was it late. He almost missed dinner.

Napoleon jolted back awake and looked around it was dark already, probably 7 pm dark. That dream or memory was so different vastly different. It had Josephine in it. He wanted to hear her voice again. She sounded like she was actually there.

She even looked like she was there. She’s gone. Napoleon thought looking back at Henri. Henri already noticed the Emperor who had tears in his eyes immediately.

”Sire what happened?” Henri asked, he never seen the years he had been with Napoleon tearing up just by sleeping over at the edge of St Helena.

Henri didn’t get a response from the Emperor for a few seconds as Henri began to collected the quill and letter he then noticed that the entire letter was scribbled and scratched out a bit.

”Henri.. it’s Josephine..” Napoleon said as he immediately tried to began to wipe off the tears forming in his eyes. “I dreamt of her. She was there..” Napoleon said looking back at  the Marshal. 

Before Henri could respond he was immediately greeted by an hug that he never expected coming from the Emperor.

”I miss her.” Napoleon wispered the only thing Henri could do was pat Napoleon’s back trying to soothe him. 

“I know..” Henri replied. Napoleon than letting go of the Marshal sniffled a bit while walking back to longwood. Napoleon’s mental health was probably at risk at this point. Henri thought.

Henri tried to strike an conversation during dinner but Napoleon kept quiet throughout it.

-

Whatever the emotional trauma was of dinner, the least Henri could do was check on the Emperor in his chambers. Bringing in a glass of water and the medicine that he was ‘supposed’ to take daily.

Henri knocked lightly on Napoleon’s door letting himself in, to see the Emperor’s head down on his desk. Quietly sobbing, this happened frequently at night. But he could tell the entire dream took a toll on him.

”Napoleon, I have your medicine and water..” Napoleon finally raised his head to see his face ultimately with dry tears lying apon it. Henri hated Napoleon looking incredibly misreable on here really.

”Thank you Henri..” Napoleon said taking hold of the water and drinking down as much as he could. Henri noticed Napoleon was re reading one of the letters Josephine sent to him. 

“I know, i’m an mess.” Napoleon said looking back at the letter re reading the paragraph ‘I’ll be meaning to see you soon love.’ Again like that’s the only thing Josephine could have told him.

Henri than notices Napoleon take out something from underneath his desk and hands it to Henri. Napoleon gives the look to Henri who at this point was confused.

”Read it.” Napoleon said and Henri took hold of the letter to see the letter had no sender name. Odd. He opens the broken sealed letter scanning through it to be in absolute shock.

”Wellington? You must be kidding with me Napoleon.” Henri said Napoleon simply shook his head taking another look at the dark starry sky. 

“I think it might be true.” Napoleon says looking back at Henri. “I’ll be informing Hudson tomorrow.” Napoleon says taking hold from the letter putting it back inside his drawer. Henri takes another look at Napoleon at this point putting away the letters he had.

He seemed to look better Henri thought. As he slowly closed the door then heard Napoleon say “Good night.” Which gave Henri an sigh of relief.

-

**1815** , **Vienna**

Kitty saw Arthur run in late into the ball looking tired as if catching his breath. Kitty sighed and walked over to the duke with much hesitation.

"Arthur! You made it.." Kitty said grabbing hold of Arthur's hands showing him around. "I wonder sweety, how was the battle? I heard we won!" Kitty said guiding the out of breath Duke.

"Well, we almost lost but we had back up." Wellington said looking around his surroundings. Oh he forgot he was at an ball in the first place.  Arthur just went in looking for his wife without thinking much of it.

_God_ _was_ _he_ _stupid_ _sometimes_.

"Well today is to celebrate your victory!" Kitty said heading down to the drink section of the ball. "Well you missed the actual celebration, but this is still an celebration!" Kitty said handing Arthur some wine in that fancy glass he used to drink off.

Arthur was lost for words from what happened in a short period of time he just let it slide. He stood by the table and saw Kitty leave to talk to some other person. She always seemed to be cordinating some weird event after another.

He than spotted an woman walking towards the drink section Arthur was at, while the classical music began blasting off in a distance. To see the women to be ginger with her tied up in flower bun. Holding an empty wine glass to.

She came over and refilled her drink and realized Wellington standing there looking over from a distance.

"Wellesley.." The woman said taking a small sip from her glass. 

"Arthur would be fine." Arthur said looking back at the women who looked questioned.

"Ah, you must be my husband's enemy perhaps." That statement made Arthur look back at the women glaring his eyes at her.

"I'm Marie Louise by the way. Duchess of Parma." Arthur sighed and took an gulp out of his drink. 'Oh' he thought she wasn't wrong. He was her Husband's enemy in an weird metaphorical way in an sense.

You know, beating one of the best generals in the world automatically makes you the enemy. Yes, right.

"Look I know this is to much to ask." Arthur said halfway in his Wine glass. "Would you mind telling me about your husband?"

"There's alot to talk about." Marie said she also seemed to be the person who wants to take a break from balls like these too. Where you could just have civial conversations with people that intrest you the most.

"What is that you want to know?" Marie asked swirling her cup around.

"How was Napoleon like? I've been curious for along time. You may seem the only credible person right now who knows much about him."

Arthur said he took an intrest in Napoleon. He found his military techniques interesting. And how successful he has gotten in this world.

That's how he won it though, looking over the perfect to find an flaw. And surely Waterloo was just luck playing on his side this time. Marie sighed and gave an look back to Arthur.

"Look I was really young when I married Napoleon, I admit at first he was much more of an creep that I was forced to marry. But sooner or later you just kinda grow to accept it." Marie said nonchalantly. That made Arthur curious.

Their marriage was nothing more of an “Professional Business” type marriage. In where Austria did the stupid thing forming an Alliance with France. He knew why most of Britian was so un keen with this idea. We just kept on fighting. Arthur thought to himself.

Hell, Arthur married Kitty to prove an point! Which he keeps on doing for some stupid reason. Kitty had nothing really in common with Arthur so does him with her. But they managed to work it out although partly, this was Arthur’s fault to begin with.

Arthur nods as he realized the struggled that the two had in common with each other.

"His personality was definitely an charming, swooning over type person. But when time went on I fell out of love. And the next thing you know, you have a child and than he gets himself exiled and we never see him again after."

Marie said with an hint of sadness. It became an apparent to him maybe Marie loved him the same way he loved his late wife Josephine.

"Well, that's how it goes here get exiled. And just never see your family again." Arthur said thinking about it again. Arthur may have just had the most stupid drunk and tired idea ever.

"Marie, do you think it's possible to go to St Helena?" Arthur said with an smile to his look. Marie looked shocked and simply answered.

"God no, I don't bare the trauma of Napoleon's clingness, nor in hell will my father allow me. Or anybody for that matter."

"I could go if I wanted to." Arthur said he wasn't even thinking straight when he said that. It was more of an joke than actual thing he might do.

"Well yeah, you can! But you have to convince Parliament about that.. and well you have really no connections to Napoleon. So it might be an breeze to get there for you!" Marie said Arthur thought about it without even hesitation said

"I guess I can do that. I'll probably do that." Arthur said taking sip of the already empty wine when Kitty came back with some other girl she was talking to. Marie left and waved a goodbye to the both of them.

"Kitty, I think i'll be going on a little vacation for awhile." Arthur said with Kitty utterly confused.

-

Arthur was than in his desk writting to Parliament, Napoleon and Hudson at the very same time. Why the fuck did he do this again? He didn’t care he just wanted to see the supposed military genius.

“Arthur it’s late.” Kitty said bringing in some tea she made in awhile ago.

“No no, it’s fine I’m just making preparations for my vist to St Helena.” Arthur said busy writting away in the letters. Surely he would regret this right? He’s only going by himself dammit.

Kitty sighed and placed the tea on his desk leaving the candle on. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Kitty said concerned over the wellbeing of her husband. This was guaranteed to be an stupid idea.

“Yes, it’s fine don’t worry..” Arthur said. Kitty left the room and brought back the kettle she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of the events are mostly based on actual things that happened but tweaked. So by all means this is not really historically accurate and just an alternative au thingy.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon finally meets up with Wellington, and their interactions are quite.. interesting.
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains some mature parts!

Napoleon stood quietly awaiting Tsar Alexander I's arrival on Tilsit. Caulaincourt nervously back at the General who was bursting with excitement he could tell. Not only that but the Emperor seemed to fidgeting with his hands a waiting the Tsar.

"I wonder if this will end well.." Caulaincourt  muttered under his breath. Napoleon looked back to him shocked he didn't hear that did he?

"What did you say.?" Napoleon asked back stern, surely everyone would be on this entire treaty right?

"Sorry Sire, just a slip of words.." Caulaincourt  said looking back at the approaching boat.

Napoleon wasn't just excited he is excited, we're talking about an Alliance between two powerful countries for god sakes! This wasn't your average run on the mill sign a treaty and let's agree not to call war as fast as possible. No this is something more than that, and that's what Napoleon was so excited about.

He saw the Tsar's boat slowly start to stop on the little raft his soldiers crafted over night. He was thankful for them.

This was it he thought, this was his chance to make his Empire grow and expand. It was scary to think of the possibilities. Everything leading up to this point was for the sake of his newly build empire. And an peace that would last for centuries 

Napoleon saw as the boat approached the raft he was on and saw the Tsar smiling. The moment was tense, and he didn't help but notice the Tsar's ginger hair. It was kinda the first time he's seen it up close.

He also noticed the many freckles the Tsar had, he wanted to count and touch all of them if that made sense.

The Tsar smiled when he noticed the Emperor staring quite at awe to the Tsar. He maybe took an intrest in him perhaps? Whatever it was Alexander gave an look to the Emperor than back to Caulaincourt and said.

"Sire I hate the english as much as you do." Alexander said lifting one foot up to the small raft the Emperor was on. Napoleon smiled almost instantly and replied.

"So we have made peace." Napoleon than grabbed hold of the Tsar's warm hands and brought him close into a hug. And for some reason Napoleon felt as if he didn't want to let go of him. He could feel his hot breath against his shoulder and so it was peace than.

All the soldiers around cheered for this Alliance, as if it would last for centuries. They threw their hats into the air, and the entire event was, beautiful.

Well, you hoped it lasted for another century or so. His treaty with Britain wasn't even an treaty. Or atleast he thought it wasn't, it barely lasted a week and than it went all into shit. That was what he was fighting for right? Those goddamn british?

It always left a sour taste in his mouth when he talked about those certain people. Their all the same equally, but their king was mad and alot of them were invasive. To say the least, the russians and prussians were at his side now. And it only took a war that was declared on him in surprise.

-

Napoleon finally followed the Tsar back to land and showed him the painting that he commissioned to have painted right at he moment. The Tsar's poisonus smile always affected the way Napoleon felt towards him. 

He felt painfully attracted to the Tsar, was that right? No he just neeeded to convince him into blocking trade with Britain. Afterall, he asked nothing from Russia at all. And only their loyalty and commitment.

-

"Napoleon!" Henri said waking up the Emperor way to early than his expected sleeping hours. He groggily woke up recalling he dream he was dreaming off.

Alexander.. that name is an downright curse!

A betrayer! No, he didn't like to call him that. Alexander is complicated, he loved him for a time but it wasn't always the case for him.

He really didn't know what to call him other than the "old friend". Napoleon's actions to pursue further into Russia and not thinking rationally was the root problem to his downfall, he admits. But why didn't Alexander actually stick to his words when he promised to do so? 

Alexander was more of an hit in the face person, maybe partially of all his downfall was caused by him not actually negotiating with the Tsar. But he tried to and alot of the time he really did think he pleased him. The Tsar had this entire wolf in sheep clothing facade going on and he was dumb not to see it.

Ah, so Napoleon really was the dumb one in this tragic falling out love story. Alexander was nothing more of an promise never given. He had no feelings or remorse anymore for him he's lost it. If ever he was going to visit St Helena instead of Wellington he would shout at him in anger ofcourse.

‘ _His_   _relationship was built on lies and decit._ ’ Napoleon thought.

'"An man of his words." On quote. Ugh, what a way to start the already abrupt morning.'Napoleon grumbled to himself as he sat up. Goddamn Hudson.

He heard banging noises coming from his front door, ofcourse. He sat up fully looking back at the terrified Henri who almost seemed way to scared to move. He never seen him like that before.

"Sire, it's Hudson! He seems rather angry and he's demanding us to open the door.." Henri said. Henri stayed in the extra room Napoleon had in his longwood house sometimes to keep check on Napoleon. Maybe because of what happened last night if so.

"Mr Bonaparte! Open the goddamn door for christ's sakes!" Hudson said knocking way to angrily than ever.

Napoleon sighed, grumpling to himself when he began to walk out. Slipping his hands into his shirt massaging his terrible stomach pains. That may or may not came from the poison he drank in Elba.

"What does he want now?" Napoleon said to Henri who followed him behind. "I have so much pain to deal with and he's one of the problems." Napoleon scoffed and Henri slightly agreed on that statement.

He finally reached the door and opened it slightly, to see a rather not happy Hudson and soldiers that he brought with him. Hudson was that type of person to ruin everyone's mood like always.

"Go on say what you have to say." Napoleon said keeping the door still slightly open. Hudson scoffed and opened the entirely to see a rather cautious Henri and an unfazed tired looking Napoleon.

It was like Waterloo all over again was it?

"You know what it is Napoleon! The Duke of Wellington is coming over here. I received his letter just a few hours ago." He said taking the letter out from his coat pocket. "Not only that! You never told me because he wrote you knew to!

Napoleon lifted his eyebrows a bit and sighed. "That doesn't justify waking me up at 6 am in the morning. Glad you knew.”Napoleon said closing the door. Before he could Hudson stopped it by letting his foot out opening the door again.

"Hold up Bonaparte." Ugh did he hate being adressed as only 'Bonaparte'. The one person who could do that was- Josephine. Whatever he shook the mental image and listened to whatever Hudson had to say.

"I have no clue why Wellington wants to come visit. But here, he states that he'll be coming here around by June so get yourself prepared and be on your best behaviour. Infact, I'll try to limit as much interaction between you two." Hudson said glaring at the old General's eyes. "I'll be writing back a corespondent, and more or less check your letters more. Is that clear?"

Hudson said looking back at the Emperor. God was he annoying. Napoleon noded and simply closed the door. So now that begs the question, when and how.

-

Napoleon sat back at the bed with Henri by his side he looked up staring at the ceiling. He barely got that much sleep yesterday due to the entire trauma that was his memories so to make it up he'll sleep again. Afterall it was only 6 am.

Henri sighed looking down at the used to be Emperor who also somehow had trouble falling back to sleep again.

"Marshal." Napoleon said Henri peered out and asked.

"Yes Sire?" Henri said looking back at The untouched medicine his mother gave him. Well, Letizia should have came here and helped the man anyway instead of leaving him here with one of his Marshals. Henri thought as the Emperor almost looked to struggle on the words he wanted to say.

"I usually don't want to talk about Wellington." Napoleon said looking back at Henri he sighed and continued "His decision was rather strange to say the least.

"I'll be more than happy to confront him about my problems on this goddamn island instead of you." Napoleon said, he could hear him growing slowly mad. Henri knew this entire 'Wellington thing' to was weird.

Surely to an extent Wellington could help Napoleon and convince Parliament about appealing his sentence? Napoleon sighed and turned to the otherside of the bed with his back facing Henri.

"Wake me up if anyone is asking for me Marshal, as much as I want to sleep for the next two years. I want to atleast interact with my visitors." Napoleon said feeling himself slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Henri noded and left the room taking another glance back at the Emperor who seemed to be a sleep already still with his hand in stomach. Henri sighed and began going back to Fanny and his kids.

-

The scene was so familiar it played out like every scene ofcourse. Napoleon's routine was that he came back from a battle, greet Josephine with a kiss than have sex.

This time, Napoleon told Josephine to ride on him because of how tired he was from the battle he came back from. He also just wanted to feel Josephine rather than having intense sex that sometimes happens. No he just wants to loathe in her for as long as he humanly as possible.

Josephine kept her move steady, taking in the Emperor slowly, and than gradually faster. She didn't know if this was her first or second time riding Napoleon because mostly Napoleon was the one who took control. Or did he do that to his mistress to?

Josephine took a breath in moaning a bit everytime his dick hit her spot. She noticed how Napoleon was looking at her feeling her, and took hold of her waist sticking her down deeper into his cock.

Josephine had to keep her pace because of how tiring it could be to ride someone, she knew out of experience. Napoleon than took one of his hands to feel around her stomach, maybe out of wanting her to have a baby at some point. But no pressure. She continued stroking her stomach, than bringing himself to her tender breast.

Touching it, and fondeling it and hearing the small gasp Josephine released from her mouth. By no means did he call or even suggest Josephine was an whore, she was his and only his. Napoleon thought as he continued to touch around play with her nipples.

With her breast dangling down, Napoleon laid down taking in Josephine as she began going up and down on the Emperor. He felt the heat no other can, and to how close he felt to Josephine. No one really did satisfy him other than Josephine, be it at sex or being loved.

He always loved Josephine's presence and how no other mistress could satisfy him. He assured that to Josephine alot, but sometimes even she doubt him. And that's why she kept telling that to her regardless.

"You know how much I love you Josephine?" Napoleon said Josephine slowly began going up and down again and touched the Emperor's hands who were still on her waist. She took hold of his face and smiled.

"I know you do." Josephine said, but she suddenly stopped and climbed down from Napoleon to sit on the bed. Ofcourse Napoleon was suprised by that, never did Josephine refused once for him. 

"But how long will you still love me." Napoleon sat up shocked by the response. Ofcourse he loved her! He sacrificed way to much for her, his entire family hated her but he continued on pursuing her to be on his side. Because he loved her to much to put into words.

Napoleon took hold of Josephines face close enough to give her kiss on the forehead and slowly began to work his way to her neck tasting her soft, almost sweet skin. He really did love her body.

"What do you mean? I love you and only you." Napoleon commented kissing her neck going down to her breast and licking the sensitive spots around her. Josephine let it continue but answered back.

"You're probably going to start loving me less and less Napoleon." Josephine said Napoleon could sense the genuine hurt from her, he knew he had affairs with other women but that kept him busy most of the time.

"You know I'll never stop loving you, even after I die right?" Napoleon said peering his face back to Josephine. Josephine cupped her hands on the Emperor and she gave a big sigh.

"You're to cute Bonaparte, ever since the beginning." Josephine said smiling, that was the Josephine Napoleon knew and love. Napoleon quickly gave a slow and passionate kiss feeling and tasting tongues. He loved how sweet her mouth tasted. God was she beautiful Napoleon reminded himself.

Infact this got Napoleon thinking that all the mistresses he had, he only gave them a fraction of his time to quickly please himself with. For Josephine, he took hours and hours giving her the much needed praise and affection she deserved. He really loved to spoil her rotten.

Napoleon cut the kiss and took the Empress back in his hands. Slowly yet again, kissing around her neck and breast taking nips from her. Josephine's moans always fueled the Emperor to make him keep on going. He held Josephine up, letting her breast bounce as he did so.

He kept her close to him hugging her almost and inserted his dick back into her, this time taking control. Josephine quietly hummed behind Napoleon slowly feeling her self being filled up and back down.

Napoleon's pace slowly began to rise as he pounded hard into her. And Josephine's moans becoming more audible. Josephine rarely moans alot or even  loudly so this was an achievement. He held on close to the Empress letting her hands slowly began to scratch the Emperor's back feeling herself going insane.

Napoleon let is slide, pushing in himself harder and harder into Josephine. Eventually he released his load with Josephine screaming out Napoleon's name and began to breath. She was filled full and surely Napoleon would get a baby this time. His dick was still inside Josephine letting himself feel inside of her before pulling out.

Napoleon surely did know how to satisfy Josephine. He than began nibbling Josephine's shoulders licking it trying to give her a light hickey. And Josephine relaxed herself still in the same position.

Napoleon finally pulled out, as cum started to leak out of her hole onto the Bed and Napoleon carefully laid down the Empress taking another look at his prized possession. He loved to give Josephine kisses everywhere, Napoleon never did that to any of that to his mistresses. Josephine smiled taking hold of Napoleon's hair.

He finally worked his way to the bottom where her vagina was and hair hat grew slightly more. Napoleon liked it that way so he could feel every part. Not only that, but he instructed Josephine to not wash for a few days because he loved the taste of her without being cleaned.

"Did you wash yourself?" Napoleon said with his face still at the bottom of Josephine. Josephine laughed and ofcourse shook her head.

"You instructed me not to remember?" Josephine said and Napoleon simply smiled, and took one of his fingers to open up Josephine's hole. Oh was it filled with his cum.

Napoleon loved it when he got to taste a bit of him in his Empress. He licked the outside giving Josephine a small moan and opened up her hole again to see the leaking cum coming out from it. He gave it a lick tasting his cum and liked it. He stuck his tongue up feeling around her hole giving Josephine a jolt of pleasure.

He licked around almost clearing the entire cum that he left. And began licking Josephine's clitours making Josephine's moaning more louder and beautiful. He loved to hear her like that.

"Bonaparte.. you're to good for me." Josephine said as she began tensing up as Napoleon ate out Josephine feeling his face on Josephine's beautiful hair. He continued licking and than peered up to see Josephine almost crying.

Napoleon sat up concerned and brought up Josephine who was tearful, and he wiped her tears away again taking hold of Josephine's face. "You're to good for me." Napoleon said and gave Josephine an kiss letting her taste herself and he slowly laid back in bed.

"I don't know what i'll do without you Bonaparte." Josephine said laying her head over on Napoleon's shoulders as the warmth of their bodies were close. Napoleon twirled her hair around looking up and smiling as he began to fade falling to sleep.

-

"Sire, you have a visitor." Henri said tapping Napoleon awake at this time, it was already 12 pm. Napoleon jolted awake feeling the empty he always felt.

Why Josephine? Why now? Why was his bed empty? Why did he long for her? Napoleon asked feeling himself breaking down.

Henri quickly took notice because of what happened last night and asked.

"Sire are you okay? Did you have another dream of Josephine again?" Henri asked. He simply noded again he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He loved her dearly, but he's working on moving on without her.

Like what he did when he went with Marie. No doubt in question the dream, moreover memory was questionable. He doesn't recall ever having such a dream like that before! Yet alone that real Napoleon recounted. He wiped his already forming tears and looked back at Henri.

"I'm fine Marshal, who is it at the door?" Napoleon said as he stood up grabbing one of coats and hat. He quickly slipped it on trying to make a good appearance.

"It's Betsy Balcombe she said she wanted to visit you." And Napoleon's face lit up quickly opening the door to see Betsy with a basket of Roses in her hands smiling.

"Hello Mr Bonaparte!" Betsy said Napoleon smiled.

"Napoleon.." Napoleon said Betsy than handed the crimson red roses and Napoleon took an closer inspection of the roses.

'Rose' he thought oh was that name biting him in the ass lately. Just a while ago he woke up to a dream where Napoleon and Josephine were making love, and now he's yet again reminded of her existence by the flowers that represented her.

Henri looked nervously back at Napoleon, yes he knew about the roses because of Josephine so ofcourse he was worried. Napoleon looked at the roses holding one in hand looking closely to details. Betsy was ofcourse growing a bit way to uncomfortable and broke the silence.

"It seems that you like the present- I picked the flowers freshly this morning with Jane as an thank you gift for you."Betsy exclaimed. Napoleon was going to admit, she was a sweet girl. Napoleon came back from reality and simply smiled.

"Yes, yes, Marshal can you take these to my room?" And he handed the basket of flowers to him and almost immediately went out.

"Say I want to know more about you, want to come over to a spot I like to go to?" Napoleon said and Betsy ofcourse agreed and the both of them went over to the edge Napoleon loved to sit on alot.

-

Betsy already took notice of Napoleon's strange behaviour. She already precieved him as a good guy who meant no harm, but she couldn't help but notice why Napoleon was staring way to long on the roses she gave him. Was it because he hated roses? Was he against plants?

Not that she knew of that because she barely knew him. So when Napoleon brought her to the edge of St Helena and told her to lean against the rock it seemed a bit strange. Maybe that's why it explains when she passes by the Longwood house sometimes she never sees Napoleon.

"Oh thank you Napoleon for the book yesterday." Betsy continued "I'm almost done reading it." She said gleefully. The old Emperor laid down on the rock slowly taking in the sight of the seas, and boats.

"What is it about? I myself never read it before." Napoleon said and well Betsy gave a big smile and explained.

"It's about this boy named Arthur, and like the title suggest there was a sword in the stone called Excalibur. He manages to pull the sword when nobody could, and became king of England!" Betsy recounted, Napoleon could tell she was into those kind of mythology type of stuff.

Often times Napoleon loved to compare himself to Alexander the Great so fair enough.

"Arthur.." Napoleon said looking out from a distance. "I assume you know about Arthur Wellesley- the Duke of Wellington right?" Napoleon asked Betsy who almost looked shocked.

"Why yes ofcourse! All of Britian exclaimed Wellington to be the saviour of Britian." Napoleon raised his eyebrow. British propaganda again. He knew he could have won the battle really, if only it wasn't for the cavalry change Ney did.

"Why is that so?" Napoleon asked, it seemed like Betsy was a big Arthur Wellesley fan.

"Well in school, they told us how The Duke of Wellington defeated.." Betsy said stuttering a bit. Ofcourse she knew. "Deafeated.. you." 

"And they portrayed you as this evil boogeymen monster calling you 'Boney."Betsy said she finally spilled it. That's why she was so scared of him before.

"And that's the reason? Because the British told you so? No wonder you have such a british accent." Napoleon remarked making fun of Betsy's accent when she spoke French. Betsy scoffed looking back at the old Emperor surely he wouldn't have anything against british people right? Because he is on island surrounded by them.

"Like you don't have an italian accent!" Betsy said saying in english. Ofcourse Napoleon was confused and looked back the girl who gave an small smug look.

"Accent?" Napoleon said with an thick accent, well whenever he spoke French he always had that corsican accent. That was honestly the only word Napoleon could understand from the entire sentence Betsy said

"I'm going to try and learn english so I could understand you." Napoleon said like an kid, he almost had an kid self in him."Yeah sure." Betsy said scoffing. Napoleon than finally looked back at the scene smiling and laughing to himself. Betsy never really saw Napoleon smiled that much.

"I was meaning to tell you about Arthur Wellesley.." Napoleon said, Betsy could sense this was going to be something important. Napoleon gave a big sigh, slipping his hands back into his shirt and Betsy took notice ofcourse.

Arthur Wellesley is coming here." Napoleon said, he didn't know if he should be excited or happy. He barely knew him and sometimes when he thought about him it always brought in painful memories of the soldiers near him.

"Arthur Wellesley!" Betsy said, ofcourse she was excited. "I mean he's like a hero! Welll- in a sense not to you." Betsy said laughing. Napoleon gave a small pat on her head it made it a bit messy.

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared he'll defeat me again." Napoleon joked laughing, and the both of them laughed as the looked back to the seas and the soldiers who probably already took note of them.

-

Napoleon came home slightly happier without Henri reminding him. He was almost shocked at the fact the Emperor came home earlier than usual to eat dinner.

Napoleon immediately went to his room and set down the hat that he already took from the spot he left it the last time. He placed it on his desk with the basket of roses still intact.

He sighed giving it small sniff. He missed that smell. Napoleon fondly remembers the time Josephine would lead him outside to her garden in the Malmaison. Where she would plant a bunch of roses similar to the one he was holding.

The entire memory was so clear, as he kept on looking at the bud of flower that he was holding onto. He remembered Josephine taking one of the roses out and handing it to Napoleon. And he ofcourse smiled leaning into Josephine for a kiss.

He always wanted to know why Josephine was so obsessed with plants, he himself gardened alot but everything he planted always seemed to die. Not Josephine though, she would have lush green plants potted around her house. And it was an sight because she had talent. He wish he could loathe more in that.

Maybe this was an step of recovery, he thought. Afterall it's been an two years after her death. But it still gets to him. Why didn't he spend as much time with her? He stared way to deep into the flower until everything around him was a blur.

"Sire?" Henri said, Napoleon immediately dropped the flower looking back at Bertrand who was watching the entire time. He probably noticed Napoleon standing way to still and mumbling something to himself.

"Sire it's time for dinner." Henri said and left the room heading down into the hall. Napoleon looked back at the basket of roses slowly touching it. Oh he hopes this time it won't die on him.

-

Betsy felt already really comfortable with Napoleon after spending time with him for a few days. She would go on and invite him for dinnner at her home, and he'll do the same. Napoleon almost seemed to confide into her whenever he talked about certain stuff.

Napoleon would also love to talk about his misadventures when he used to felt alive. Telling Betsy fantasy stories like it never happened. Example, the Egyptian Campaign was one of Napoleon's favourite things he loved to talk about to Betsy. And Napoleon didn't seem to be the bad guy everyone portrayed him to be.

To her, Napoleon seemed like the kind gentle Uncle she had never met before. And she also took notice how often Napoleon pronounces certain words and how horrible he says it. Betsy even likes to call Napoleon "Boney" sometimes as an nickname and Napoleon wouldn't mind and laugh.

One day while they were at their usual rock spot, Betsy was way more comfortable with Napoleon and asked about what happened a few days back.

"Napoleon?" Betsy asked sitting with the basket she had right beside her staring off at the sun that was beginning to settle down.

"Yes Betsy?" Napoleon said he was closing his eyes feeling absolutely calm for the first time. Maybe that was a resurance he was going to die soon.

"Remember when I gave you that basket of Roses?" Betsy continued. "You seemed so tense when I gave it to you." Betsy said looking back at Napoleon who's eyes were wide open.

"Well I didn't want to mention this because it's a bit to painful for me to talk about." Napoleon said looking back out trying to avoid eye contact.

"No! You don't have to tell it to me really if it's that serious." Betsy said. Napoleon smiled and rubbed Betsy's hair making it more frizzled. Betsy didn't mind that at all ofcourse.

"The reason why I stared so intensely was because of the rose." Napoleon continued. "Rose was the name of my wife. Who also used to plant roses. I'll never see her again, because she's dead. And i'm here on this island anyway." Napoleon said trying not to break down.

Betsy wanted to say something but Napoleon continued. "I took her for granted actually, I wish I had an chance to say goodbye to her. But i'm slowly recovering." Napoleon says trying to lighten the mood much more. He has and is recovering from the entire thing.

"Although, I get dreams with her in it. I still think in some point i'll meet her again." Napoleon says smiling back at Betsy who's gone quiet and was also looking out.

"Oh." Betsy said quietly. She didn't know it was that bad. Napoleon looked back at her she noticed the kid tearing up a bit. Maybe Napoleon's sob story was an actual sob story. He patted her back at looked back at the seas.

"I take stuff way to for granted." Betsy said to Napoleon. Maybe that was a lesson? Napoleon smiled and simply hugged the girl who was crying. He wished he could comfort his son someday to.

-

 **1816** **June**

Everyone in the small island caught news of the Duke of Wellington's visit. And not only that Napoleon was actually really anxious preparing stuff and making himself looking better than he actually was. Henri took notice of that and laughed to himself about it.

Actually to think of it, everyone else was preparing their homes and baking food to give to the Duke as he was an important figure visiting such a small island the day before he came. Betsy ofcourse was running errands and helping out Napoleon more than ever.

Making Henri's job more easier than he expected it to be. Nobody knew what to expect on the day the Duke was actually coming. Hudson had an house prepared far away from Napoleon's longwood house.

And the first person to meet the Duke was going to be Hudson rather than Napoleon or Henri. So that means they will probably be by the sidelines as that happened.

-

"Marshal I don't know about this." Napoleon said pacing around his room. He did alot when he was nervous. Henri sat by the bed folding some clothes and placing it by.

"It's going to be fine. Hopefully Hudson would allow time for you and Wellington, I heard that's one of the reasons he was coming here. To meet you." Henri said Napoleon looked back restlessly trying to make do of what's going to happen that day.

Napoleon wasn't fully assured by the response. How would it go? Would they fight or have a civil conversation about his time in Waterloo? He was going to spend 3 whole months on this island. With no other family members.

Napoleon looked back to his desk to see the untouched hat he owned and the basket of roses that already were wiltering because of lack of doing anything to it. I guess in a metaphorical sense the Rose was slowly dying because of Napoleon's lack of watering it and caring for it.

God did stuff like this really love to bite him in the ass.

"I guess we'll see. Tomorrow do tell Hudson about the sudden changes." Napoleon said looking back at Henri. God no was he going to talk the Governor, but he wouldn't listen to Napoleon either.

"Very well Sire." Henri said finally leaving the room with the folded shirts in place. He looked back to his hat thinking 'Well atleast he didn't need to throw it.'

-

Arthur was at Marie's palace back at Vienna. The trip to St Helena was 14 weeks long so before he went on another sickening boat ride, he decided to visit Marie before he left.

Arthur did visit St Helena for a time way long before anyone inhabited the small volcanic rock. So it may be ideal once more for him to visit again.

"Marie I don't know if this is a good idea." Arthur said storming around Marie's room. Her son Francis was playing with one of the feather hats Marie had and she picked up her son.

"Well this was your idea from a year ago. And suddenly you managed to convince Parliament and arranged a time to meet my husband." Marie said shruged as Francis began trying to take hold of Marie's face.

"Me and my stupid fucking drunk ideas." Arthur said as he sat down on one of the stools next to Marie's mirror as he saw the young King of Rome playing with his Mum.

"It'll be fine Wellesley." Marie continued "Besides I need you to sneak an letter to Napoleon anyway, so this an great opportunity." Marie said taking hold of his son and getting something from the drawer. She passed the letter to Wellington who almost looked way to distressed.

Marie gave him a pat on the shoulders. "Trust me Napoleon isn't all bad or good. Once he likes you he likes you, and you're a really likeable person!" Marie said showing off Francis who noded to.

"Francis even agrees!" Marie said taking hold of the todler who was resting on her shoulder.

"Okay I guess.." Wellesley said taking hold of the letter that he was given. It was waxed with the Austrian eagle on it. And 'Marie and Francis' on it.

"I know how much Napoleon misses our son." Marie said taking another look at Francis. "So I sent him some of me and Francis's hair." Marie suddenly put her hands on the Wellesley clutching the letter tight.

"Impress him, and keep it safe." Marie said Wellington looked all sad oh god was he regretting everything leading up to this moment.

"Ofcourse I'll keep it safe Marie don't worry." Wellington said taking the letter and leaving the chambers of Marie. He closed the door quietly and noticed the big look of concern struck on Marie's face.

-

This was it he thought. The breeze was blowing on Napoleon's face making his hair all frizzled up with Henri by his side. All the towns people were not allowed to come for some reason.

Hudson and his guards stood bay and closes to the dock where the Duke was going to stop by. He saw the distant ship that was slowly heading towards this hell hole. Was he in for a life.

Comte ofcourse, was in the Napoleon's chambers and since the view from the dock from longwood wasn't that far. He jolted down all the details of this special event. Was it special? Napoleon thought, well not really.

Napoleon tugged on the Marshal's clothes noticing how he couldn't see the Duke from the ship. He was supposedly standing right there but it seemed way to far or his vision was failing him.

Hudson looked back at the two who seemed to be witnessing this entire event. And by Wellington's own accord, he wrote down he wanted to spend as much time with Napoleon but he didn't know why. So Hudson took note of that.

Sooner enough, the boat arrived on the dock. And this instantly reminded him of Tilsit. Like how he awaited Tsar Alexander and was just not only even more excited and scared to meet Arthur. They both had 'A' in their name so he knew one thing in common.

Just when the Duke of Wellington stepped out, Hudson immediately greeted him blocking view of Napoleon and Henri and he saw Wellington smiling but looking up for the Emperor.

Finally Hudson let Wellington through and the first thing that happens is Wellington crashes into Napoleon and the both of them look at each other way to long. Napoleon notices the Duke was wearing one of those dark blue coats he used to wear.

And the Duke thought Napoleon would be wearing his Military uniform but instead it looked to be a simple coat and an underlayer. Henri was looking back at shock at the entire situation before Napoleon thought logically and let out his hand.

"Hello Mr Wellington." Napoleon said slightly nervous, the Duke extended his hands and gave Napoleon an shake to.

"Call me Arthur." Arthur said, and Napoleon snickered.

"Well than hello Mr Bonaparte." Arthur said laughing. Napoleon snickered as well the entire situation was an mixture of awkward, and stupid things he assumes the both of them do.

"I prefer Napoleon rather than Bonaparte, Arthur ." Napoleon says, the both of them correcting people on how to adress them was probably something they had in common. Immediatly Hudson and his guard grabbed the Duke's hand and said.

"Come along now, you've meet Bonaparte so i'll be showing you your cabin Mr Wellesley." Hudson said, bringing him along the otherside of the island so thatWellesley was very far from Napoleon's longwood house. Arthur couldn't help but glance back at Napoleon multiple times during this.

-

"This is your lodge for now." Hudson said the soldiers were carrying his lagguage and the letter Arthur had in his coat pocket was still intact thank god for that.

"If you need me come to my office, i'll be glad to help Mr Wellesley." Arthur closed the door taking in the lagguage and went over to the bed and sat down feeling himself slowly dying. He's been on sea for 14 weeks and lying on something not moving was an blessing.

Napoleon didn't seem so bad, he admits the first time he met him which was just a few minutes ago. Was weird to say the least, Arthur thought. But he seemed like the person everyone was talking about. He was kind, and charming and an good joke maker. Or atleast he hopes he is.

Arthur immediately opens his case to find the ink and quill he had taking the paper he got. He promised to write back to Kitty when he arrived and that's what he was going to do.

-

Napoleon was laying on his bed with Henri standing back again on the door frame. Arthur seemed nice? Napoleon thought.

"He seemed like an interesting person no denying that." Napoleon said looking back at Henri.

"Maybe for that few first seconds. You guys just cracked the "adress me this" thing you love to do." Henri said smiling. Napoleon thought about it for awhile. For those brief few seconds he thought the both of them already instantly connected and had so much undiscovered similarities.

Well from an 1 minute interaction? How will you conclude someone is automatically like you and is probably you in a different body? I don't know he just felt it. Napoleon thought.

"Hey Henri why don't you invite Arthur for Lunch?" As Napoleon sat up again getting his hat and took an glance at the dead roses that were on his table.

"Yes Sire, i'll inform him." Henri said walking out of  the door. "Do you need anything else?" Henri asked Napoleon looked back at of the door.

"It's fine." Napoleon said, for once in his miserable life on St Helena, he was actually really excited to meet someone british. Well he hopes.

-

Arthur was writting down all the details of the unsanitary stuff going on in the ship that took way to long to get here. Not only that, but the island was cold to and the coat he brought wasn't make do for the lack of fire place in his lodge.

Arthur was busy writing away until he heard a knock coming from his door. He took a glance to see the very same guy that he saw on dock. Oh no.

Arthur stood up, and walked towards the door cautiously opening the door.

"Hello Mr Wellesley, I'm Henri Bertrand. Napoleon's Marshal who accompanied him here." Henri said politely. 'Oh' Arthur thought, that explained things. Herni continued.

"Napoleon wants to invite you over to have lunch with him, would you like to come over?" Henri said looking back at Wellington. Oh. He thought, he was hungry and from how he met Napoleon he thought it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ofcourse!" Arthur continued. "Lead the way." Henri smiled as he had his hands behind his back. He was quite professional for helping Napoleon out on here. Arthur followed Henri into the small town that was on the island. It seemed a way bit to empty.

Where is everyone? Arthur asked, he kept on looking around and noticed alot of the townspeople were in their homes looking at Wellington who followed behind Henri. And than he noticed a girl, probably around 13 wearing a blue checkered dress. Who was the only person who was out of their house.

She was holding up an book of title he was familiar with, 'The sword in the stone?' He also noticed that the girl would peek up giving Arthur the stink eye, and Henri rolled his eyes and said something catching Arthur's attention.

"Napoleon has been meaning to met you Arthur." Henri said raising his hand up. "And Hudson is trying his best to not allow that to happen so between us we'll keep it a secret." Henri said as they exited the town.

Was really everyone that strict on Napoleon? Arthur remembered Napoleon's sentence being a lot more- lean on his exile the last time.. Or the fact that it took months to convince Parliament about letting him on the island under Hudson's rules.

He shruged to himself, feeling the cold getting to him. Considering the fact this island was somewhere down in the Equator and it's cold makes Arthur surprised.

Arthur was than standing right infront of the Emperor's home as he felt himself getting alot more anxious. Henri knocked and guess who opened it.

"Henri! Arthur!" Napoleon said, Henri was shocked by this because for once he actually greeted him when he was on the door. The both of them followed Napoleon into the dining room.

Napoleon sat right across from Arthur and some other women Arthur didn't know was cooking an preparing something for the both of them while Henri was helping with the preparations to.

Napoleon had his palm in his hands looking back at the Duke who seemed uneasy and he immediately stiked a conversation.

"So Arthur, how was the boat ride?" Napoleon asked. Arthur looked back at Napoleon scratching his head a bit and replied.

"Well 14 weeks was an absolute nightmare." Arthur said Napoleon smiled he understood the struggled. For Napoleon sailing wasn't one of the things he liked to do. "And it absolutely didn't help the fact the food there was horrible."

"Well don't worry, Fanny and Henri are great cooks!" Napoleon said. Arthur than began to understand Napoleon. He seemed to be this tyrant, megalomaniac that everyone else in Britain precieved him to be. But for the first time, he's seen a different side fo him other than that.

He suddenly saw Napoleon stood up with his hands in his coat pocket and head signaled Arthur to follow him. How strange, Arthur thought. Napoleon lead him into what seemed to be his room.

And than he remembered that he still had the letter from Marie with him. Arthur saw as Napoleon took a book out from one of his shelves and than handed it to him. Napoleon even managed to do that thing where he would hold the book and secure it to the palm of his hand.

Maybe Marie and him did have something in common. Arthur looked back down and looked back at Napoleon.

"Well you're going to be here for three months with nothing to do." Napoleon said he looked back out and Arthur looked back to with Napoleon.

"And the least I could do was give you a book to keep yourself entertained." Napoleon said Arthur smiled and thanked him. Napoleon's face caught a light red once the both of them laughed again for no reason.

Maybe things were going to be just fine- Arthur thought to himself. And the both of them stood in his room talking about the most unrelevant stuff before actually going to the actual topic.

"Lunch is ready!" Fanny said and the both of then sat down just right across from each other as they recounted some jokes that Napoleon told to people on the island.

-

After Lunch, he took Arthur to his favourite place. The one that was by the edge of St Helena, the one that he loved to sleep and talk about suff on.

Napoleon was starting to think that St Helena wasn't as bad as he remembered a few months back. He had close relationships with Balcombe family, and now Arthur Wellesley who seemed like another person he could talk to.

His first impressions on him was obviously so wrong from the ones he thought before. Napoleon was beginning to think they were the same person. They were both grumpy old men with weird perceptions in life- and were even the same age.

Napoleon sat again by the edge with Wellington leaning against the rock. Wellington looked back at old Emperor who looked to be falling asleep almost leaning on his shoulder.

"I've been intrested with your military technics." Wellington continued. "I didn't want to bring it up in lunch awhile ago because I thought it would be inappropriate."

"No no it's fine really. I'll probably go on for hours than!" Napoleon said Wellington for some reason after the few hours they met were already comfortable with their presence.

"I mean Waterloo-" Arthur said looking back at Napoleon. "I was about to lose it. I wonder what would people have thought if I lost." Wellington said giving a slight look back to the seas.

"Well I thought I was going to win.." Napoleon continued. "And we know what happens next." Napoleon said laughing. I mean, was Napoleon happy that he lost the battle?

"St Helena- is boring." Napoleon continued. "I don't wish apon anyone ever coming here on their own accord. But there's you!" Napoleon said.

Arthur laughed and looked back out to the oceans, he noticed the boats that patrolled the island which was an odd security measure if they really didn't want another Elba to happen.

"The entire 'I want to go to St Helena' thing was a drunk idea that I did for some stupid reason." Arthur commented. "I do alot of stupid shit, and this time I managed to actually do it- hell I even married my wife just to prove a point!" Arthur said.

Napoleon thought about it and replied back, what an weird motive to come here.

"I mean I would have done that to if it was the other way around- maybe not an drunk idea but an idea." And the both of them laughed. Which kinda reminded him one of the other reasons he was here. It was for Marie.

"I've been meaning to give this all day by the way." Arthur said handing the letter that was slightly crumpled the days on sea. Napoleon's eyes lit up and looked starting at what it said.

' _Marie_ _&_ _Francis_.'

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Napoleon looked back at Arthur who smiled.

"I had to keep it out of sight incase anyone knew I was smuggling letters." Arthur said laughing. Napoleon just looked back at Arthur who almost seemed to look like he was about to cry just right there on the spot.

"I- how did you managed to get this?" Napoleon asked Arthur. Arthur replied looking back at the seas once again.

"I've meet up with Marie one time in Vienna right after the battle. And well, we've gotten close since than, and she told me to hand this to you." Arthur said. Napoleon looked back at it and decided to keep it in his coat pocket to save it for tonight.

"I- don't know how to thank you." Napoleon said still looking as if he was about to burst into tears any minute now.

"It's fine, the next time I visit i'll probably bring another letter from Marie." Arthur said. Napoleon smiled and touched his hand lightly as the both of them talked for awhile and learned more about each other.

Napoleon found out that the both of them had way to many similarities. One, they were born in the same year, two their not actually french nor british and they almost had similar personality traits. And that's what suprised Napoleon.

No wonder they got along so well! Napoleon and Arthur both commented on the way they speaked French, noticing how much of an irish accent Arthur had and how italian Napoleon sounded.

Not only that, Arthur would call Napoleon 'Buonaparte' to joke around and he would let it slide. The day so far was much better than he actually thought it would go, and Napoleon soon wanted to open up more to Wellington.

-

Napoleon came back to his longwood house with Henri who already prepared dinner and asked if the both of them had an great day. Comte ofcourse, was also writing down the events that played today.

Napoleon smiled back to Henri who took notice of the sudden mood change. Napoleon could get through the days here on St Helena, if he could get throught it with Arthur he thought.

Napoleon went back to his room after dinner and finally took out the letter from Marie and Francis. He missed them, he wished there was some possible way of allowing them to visit him. Napoleon noticed how the seal was stamped using an Austrian Eagle which was funny.

He sat by the desk with the basket of dead roses that still were there and the letters from Josephine he looked back days ago were still in tact. Napoleon broke the seal to be surprised to open up an locket of both Francis and Marie's hair.

He smiled, and inspected on Francis's hair. The last time he saw him he had none. And the hair was an dark ginger which he probably inherited from Marie. He smiled looking how grown up Francis was. Marie's hair was always still an light orange with a bit of brown mixed and he smiled.

He slowly kept the lockets of hair back into his drawer along side the many letter Napoleon kept from Josephine and Marie and finally opened the letter.

"Dear Napoleon,

I've been meaning to ask Arthur to deliver this letter to you. And me and Francis has been missing you quite alot. Although Francis barely knows you exist, he talks about having an dad sometimes.

I hope you well, to see you again once more Napoleon.I miss you a lot by the minute. Arthur is such a good man and I hope you appreciate him more than just an enemy.

Sincerely, Marie Louise"

Napoleon smiled trying not to cry. He really did miss his family. And slowly he kept the letter back in the drawer taking out another one he kept that from awhile back.

 **1796** **to** **be** **exact**.

He re read one of the lines he wrote while he was off to Egypt. And at the time, he was so in love with Josephine until he found out about her eventual cheating. He was so heartbroken at the time he couldn't explain why. He was young, naive and so madly in love.

Not to say he there was ever a time he wasn't in love with Josephine, he was just so dedicated to her and now he only has bits and pieces of her here.

He really did trust her alot until that moment. Looking back it, he found the entire divorce thing that he and his brother were plotting to do when they found out so silly. Because infact Napoleon still loved Josephine even with the entire “I’m cheating in you!” Thing occurred.

"Since I left you, I have been constantly depressed." Napoleon read one of the lines, he was! He couldn't really remember he continued on.

"My happiness is to be near you." Napoleon's happiness right now is purely driven on those past memories now which he still wants to be in.

"Ceaselessly I recall your kisses, your tears, your enchanting jealousy; and the charms of the incomparable Joséphine keep constantly alight a bright and burning flame in my heart and senses. " Napoleon read on, god was he cheesy when he first met Josephine.

No wonder he cheated on him Napoleon thought. But he always knew in his heart he loved Josephine way to much even now, when she's long gone dead. He just wanted to touch her hair one last time and hug her and maybe even kiss her. That's how he always felt anyway.

"When, free from every worry, from all business, I shall spend all my moments by your side, to have nothing to do but to love you." Napoleon smiled to himself and heard the familiar knocking on  his door.

"Sire! I have your medicine and water." He heard Henri say. Henri than brought it to his desk looking at the mess that was his desk. Preoccupied with the scrapped and now scattered letters from both Josephine and Marie Louise. It was made worse with the now dead and wilted roses.

"Sire I think we need to throw away the roses." Henri said taking the basket. Napoleon sighed and took one of the dead roses into his hand inspecting it one last time. He placed it on his desk where he cleaned up the scattered letters.

The rose was an symbol for something, not just Josephine. Napoleon thought. Maybe he was thinking way to hard on it but it showed how something as beautiful as rose can die without tending to it for a period of time.

He decided to get a new roses tomorrow with Arthur.

-

When Napoleon came back from Egypt, not only did he leave his troops back there he left his heart on the way.

Maybe it was a bit exaggerated with the stuff he was spewing out, but he was so excited to finally leave Egypt and cry in his room for another two more days or so. He caught news of Josephine's cheating and he understood why.

Josephine just didn't love him enough- maybe not at all! He was being delusional was he? Napoleon thought. He couldn't show weakness now, not when everyone was looking around the General's every moves. It just didn't work. The very first time he met her, he genuinely thought the two were perfect for each other.

'I guess fate had it differently', Napoleon thought.

The many things people were telling him about what Josephine said to Napoleon. It was- heartbreaking! 'What an two faced bitch.' Napoleon thought to himself from thecarriage ride from Leon back to Paris.

He had so much thoughts that were keeping him on edge. What would everyone think about Napoleon now? Joseph was already planning an divorce, and not only that his entire family was so happy for him. But was it the right decision?

He loved Josephine but all of his emotions were in a mess now giving him an headache. Oh so how he waited for the moment to finally get to this room and collapse on his bed. And probably cry for hours and hours still with the cursed name Josephine in his head.

The moment Napoleon stepped out of the carriage, he pushed away his servants, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. Why did Josephine do that? Napoleon thought as he went straight to his room locking the door and feeling himself crumble as he sat against it.

He quietly sobbed as everything around him got blurry.

-

Josephine and Hortense quickly knocked on the door to see someone already by the door.

"Napoleon!" Josephine said, she didn't mind calling him Napoleon from time to time but otherwise this was serious. She really did need to explain herself huh.

She was stupid for thinking word like this won't spread, or how Charles would have been the main subject but she kept on knocking.

The door was opened by a man who peeked outside to see the two standing together, with Josephine holding tightly to Hortense who was equally confused and scared.

"I'm sorry Mdam Josephine, Napoleon told me to not answer the door if it were you-" before his servant closed the door Josephine put her foot to stop it. Incessantly, opening the door with her daughter in hand storming the house.

Ofcourse he was shocked by the sudden gesture, but never the less he let it happened. He heard the stomping of heels down the hall that means shit is really going to get down.

Josephine than told Hortense to go back to her room and prepare for the worst. Either telling Eugenie to pack his bags or to wait for Josephine to tell them to stay.

Oh my did she fuck up a lot.

Josephine's feelings were rather a mixed bag when she first met Napoleon. She didn't really see him as prime intrest, and saw him ad this burden that she's probably going to put up with all her life.

Napoleon swayed her to even follow him to Italy once! But that necessarily means she doesn't love him right? But now, everyone in France knows about  Napoleon, the first time Josephine met Napoleon, she saw him as a scranny general who had nothing to lose but now?

He went on a campaign to Egypt, and won several battles and bought Josephine an house. Surely she was wrong about him right? She felt herself slowly getting attached to him, but it takes time. Because her affections needed to fester a lot longer than it should normally take.

Josephine was already at Napoleon’s door to his room. Josephine tried to unlock the door but she couldn’t, all she heard was the quiet sobs from the door.

Oh no.

She quickly began pounding on the door calling out for Napoleon’s name, shouting out apologies after apologies. And she could hear the weak mumbling of the young general said along the lines of.

“I’ll never forgive you!” That was something an teenager would have said if they broken up with their future wife. It was kind of childish considering the fact Napoleon was 27.

Josephine kept on knocking shouting and she could hear her kids from the other rooms talking amoung themselves.

“Napoleon please!” Josephine said finally collapsing on the door. This is it, she lost her potential love once again. She didn’t know what she was getting into when she married Napoleon, and now that’s the only thing she wanted.

She just wanted to say sorry and be on her way. Or more likely let him forgive her.

Josephine sat at the other end of the door with her head on her palms, quietly sobbing feeling herself scumber to the reality of divorce.

How would she provide for her kids now? Josephine thought. Until the familiar sound of an door unlocking clicked. She was sitting by the door to feel the two boots that were against her back.

He finally opened it. Before Josephine could do anything Napoleon knelt behind her and hugged her tightly. 

Josephine felt the hot tears streaming down Napoleon’s face landing onto her shoulders. She didn’t know what to do but cry to. What other reaction could she do?

Josephine turned behind to see Napoleon’s face red, with hair sticking to his face from the tears who looked like an injured puppy. The both of them were sitting down on the floor to the room crying. What an sight.

Josephine wiped some tears from the general who was surprisingly still in his military uniform. She already had her hands on his face touching the General’s cheeks and mumbled.

“I’m so sorry Napoleon.” Josephine said wispering crying once again. Napoleon rarely heard Josephine calling him by his name instead of his surname. Napoleon gave a small smile and kissed her with the both of them still on the floor.

-

Napoleon woke up by himself this time, sitting up on his bed looking outside to see it still rather dark. Another dream about Josephine. How odd.

Napoleon was imuned to breaking down if it was a dream about Josephine, he loved her but he also needed to move on for the sake of other people. 

So when he woke up from the dream sitting up, with the moonlight still glistening from outside he looked at the single rose laying on the desk.

He let out an trembling breath remembering how quiet it was. And he finally sat up, and walked towards his desk. Yet again inspecting the rose.

‘Rose.’ The word repeated in his head when he finally looked behing to see the bookshelf. He hastily walked over there, dark and most likely dying fron his failing health.

He took one of the books he could see and went back to his desk where the moonlight was still shining out, he also noticed how many british soldiers were patrolling that night. Maybe he was asleep most of the time that’s why.

The title was so blurry and really couldn’t see it, so he left it at that. And set it on his desk going back to his bed laying down flat looking at the ceiling.

-

Arthur was up all night writting down to Kitty about his experience down in St Helena, adding the entire “14 week ship” and “Napoleon likes me.” And he looked back at one of the paragraphs he wrote.

Huh. Napoleon likes me? Arthur thought. Did that mean Napoleon, his enemy liked him? Or did he like him? Okay that’s a bit to fucking confusing for anyone to write to their wife.

No way in hell will Napoleon “like like” Arthur right? Maybe he was intrigued with him? Afterall they only spent one day together who was he supposed to judge? 

But one thing he couldn’t deny was what everyone was saying about Napoleon was true. He was charming, he was nice and sweet. His terrible accent and his certain pronunciations on certain words were stupidly cute. Did he just say cute?

‘No no.’ Arthur thought looking back at letter where he accidentally wrote “Napoleon’s pronunciations were cute.” To his own wife. Goddamn was he the embodiment of an idiot.

He threw away the letter blushing to himself, no possible way he just called Napoleon cute when just meeting him. Arthur re wrote another letter this time double checking it and being satisfied with it he blew out his candle.

Walking back to bed and looking up at the ceiling, the thoughts that ran through Arthur’s mind was.

‘Did he really just call Napoleon cute?’

Arthur than looked back on his writing desk to see the book from Napoleon still there. He sighed heavily and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey writting this chapter took really long, and I wanted to hit 10 k words. I ended up leaving some ideas I wanted to add on this chapter to chapter 4.

**Author's Note:**

> “Run, Runned, Running” is something Napoleon tried to write in English.


End file.
